Destiel One Shots
by Okapi427
Summary: Little on shots of Destiel that I think of. Please enjoy. Mostly fluff. Some smut. It's a 50/50
1. The Angel and The Dream

I plop down in the chair, sighing loudly as my back sorely ached. Sam and I just finished a vampire hunt in Michigan; a nest that included four vamps and three people who were in the process of turning. Thank god for that recipe that we found a few years ago, and for the fact that they hadn't feasted yet. It was a close call but we were able to finish it up in time. I look around the bunker that has become our home.

I kind of scoff. Home. That's not something I'm familiar to. I mean, we've always had Baby. Hell, she's our home. Or at least she was until we found this place. But now she's parked in the garage with all of the other classic cars. I find it quite silly that we have those cars considering we only use Baby. Man, I have some good memories in that car... The sound of a book slamming down on the table makes me snap out of it. I look up and see Sam towering over me, his eyes looking weary and tired. He sets his stuff down in a chair and then plops down in another one across from me.

"Hey there Sammy." I smirk. "Tired?"

He looks at me. "No, no I'm wide awake."

I chuckle. "I hear you. That hunt has me super sore."

Sammy chuckles a little. "That's an understatement. I still can't believe that you sliced and diced those two vamps within a minute. That's a new record for you."

I chuckle. "Hey, you were pretty good yourself. I mean, you handled that one vamp like a champ."

Sammy chuckles and sighs. "Well, I think we should go out to celebrate." he says, raising an eyebrow mischievously. "I saw a bar about 50 miles from here."

I think about it, but then shake my head. "No, I'm too worn out."

"What?" Sam asks in shock. "Too worn out? Well that's a first." he says.

I shrug. "I'm getting old."

"Dean, you're thirty-three. You aren't old." I roll my eyes and sigh as I lean back.

"If you say so Sammy."

"So you aren't coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here."

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna go get some fresh beer." he says as he stands chair scrapes against the floor as he pushes it in. "And maybe meet some ladies." he says as he looks at me one last time.

"Use a condom." I shout as he walks up the stairs.

He chuckles and then I hear the jingle of my keys and then a loud thud. I sigh and lean back, resting my head in my hands. I start to doze off when I feel a familiar presence beside me. Well more like above me. I open my eyes to find blue ones staring at me.

"Hello Dean."

I close my eyes and sigh. "Cass. . . we've talked about this."

He stares at me. I swallow.

"Personal space."

"My apologies." he says as he steps back.

I sit up straight. "Can I help you?" I ask as I look at him.

"Well, since I've just gotten my grace back, I've been feeling a little drained. And I have come back to finish reading a book."

I look at him. "A book?"

He nods his head. "Yes. I started reading a book while you and Sam were on a hunt."

"I didn't know angels read."

"Actually we don't normally. It's not something Angels do in their free time. But I did it a lot when I was human." the angel says the last few words softly.

I feel a little pang in my chest. "I see."

"Yes, it was one of the few things I learned that pleased me. It gave me something to do."

"Okay, well, go ahead and get your book. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I am aware of it's placements." I nod and then lean back and try to get comfortable in my chair.

I know I have a bed and blankets, but I find this more comfortable at the moment for my sore back. I close my eyes and listen to Cass's quiet footsteps as he walks around me. Soon, they fade away as I'm plunged into darkness.

I open my eyes to an eerie silence that has filled the room. I notice the lights are off and there isn't a single sound.

"Cass?" I ask gruffly, standing up. "Sam?" I look around and see a flickering light coming from the kitchen. I squint my eyes as I grab my gun off of the table. I hold it out in front of me and walk cautiously towards the kitchen. I look down and see a small drop of blood. I cock my head and look in front of it and see that it's gone from a small drop to a big puddle of red and then I see Sam's body, his neck twisted and his body limp, his eyes glazed over.

"Sammy," I whisper. I rush over to him and drop down to my knees. I stare in horror at my little brother's body. I touch his face and shiver from how cold it is. I feel tears prick my eyes and I look up to look around when I feel something drop on my head. I slowly lift my hand and pull it away to look at it. My finger is a scarlet red. I slowly look up and my green eyes meet blue ones. I feel my mouth open.

My eyes go from Cass's blue eyes to his torso and I see his white dress shirt stained with a brilliant red in the middle. His body is positioned awkwardly and his face has a look of pain mixed with fear.

"Cass!" I shout loudly, suddenly feeling like I'm four again.

"D-Dean," he whispers and then his body is lit up in flames.

I sit up and scream. Before I know it, I feel a tight grip on my shoulder and my green eyes meet familiar blue ones. My heart is racing and my breathing is out of control.

"Dean," he says calmly. "Dean, calm down." I stare at him wildly. "It was just a dream."

I stare at him as tears spring to my eyes. I don't cry. This is not something I normally do. But it felt too real. "

You're alive," I whisper as I stare at him. I look down at his shirt to find it stainless, his blue tie still crooked like usual.

His brows are furrowed as he looks at me. "Well technically, I'm not alive or dead, I'm really-"

"That's not what I mean." I interrupt.

I realize his hand is still on my shoulder, right over where the mark of his handprint is. I look at his arm and blink the tears away. I look back at him as he watches me carefully.

"Why are you upset?" he asks.

"I just had a bad dream."

He cocks his head to the side in only a way he can do.

"What was it about?"

I clear my throat as I try to collect my thoughts. "Um, it was nothing." I say finally.

"Obviously it was something. Dean, tell me." I look up at him and I see his blue eyes filled with concern as they search mine.

So, I tell him.

He sits there and listens to me as I tell him what happened step by step. My eyesight gets a little blurry. "And then, you went up in flames." I choke out. He frowns as he watches me.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

I look at him."It was my worst fears combined."

Castiel looks at me. "What?"

"Cass, I've faced many things; vampires, werewolves, demons. Hell, I've faced the Devil himself. I've lost Sammy and I've lost you a few times. But we always figure it out in the end. But this time, it felt permanent."

"What are you trying to say, Dean?"

"Cass, I can't lose Sammy. And I can't lose you." I say softly, looking down at my hands.

I feel Castiel's hand reach under my chin and force me to look at him.

"Dean, I'm not going anywhere." he says quietly.

We look at each other for a moment, and all of the feelings I've felt hit me like a train and suddenly I can't control myself. I stand up and grab Cass's face softly as our lips connect. I feel myself walking forwards as he somehow manages to walk backwards until he's pinned between myself and a wall. His lips are soft and mold together with mine and that's when I realize he's not pushing me away. He's allowing me to do this. No, he wants me to do this. And so I do.

My hands are sliding through his hair as our tongues intertwine with each other. I pour my heart and soul into this kiss, feeling his hands run through my hair as he does the same. I have to pull away after a little bit so I can breathe. Our breathes are mingled together as I lean my forehead against his. I pant heavily, my heart racing fast. I look up into his blue eyes which are filled with an emotion that I've never seen before.

"Cass," I whisper.

"Yes Dean?"

"I love you." I mumble as my face burns.

Cass looks down at his shoes and then at our intertwined fingers. I see a hint of a smile on his face.

"I love you too, Dean."


	2. The Angel and The Puppy

Castiel walks into the convenience store and looks around. Dean is sick and it has become Cass's mission to find him what he wants most when he's sick: Pie. Cass walks quickly, not wasting any time. He walks over to the section that is labeled SUGAR/SWEETS. He strolls down the aisle and looks down on the bottom shelf. Sure enough, there's a wide variety of pie.

Not sure what to pick, he pulls his phone out and pulls Dean's number up. It rings twice and then Cass hears a loud cough.

"Cass?" Dean asks in a gruffer voice than usual.

"Hello Dean." Cass says, smiling a little. "They have a large variety of pie. What one do you want?"

"Um, can you get me blueberry?" he asks.

"Of course." Castiel says as he grabs the container firmly. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Oh, actually, get some beef jerky sticks."

"Ok. Is that all?"

"Yes, that's it. Thanks Cass. I'll see you when you get back."

"You're welcome." the angel says and hangs up. He walks over to the cash register and puts the pie on the counter, grabbing a few of the beef jerky sticks and setting them next to the pie. The cashier adds everything up and tells him the total.

"$3.25 please." she says.

Cass hands her a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." he says. The woman nods and Cass walks out of the building. He pulls out the keys to his car and walks towards it. As he strides quickly to his car, he hears pitter-patting behind him. Confused, the angel turns around to see a little black puppy sitting on its' hind legs. Castiel turns his head to the side.

"Can I help you?" he asks in his gravelly voice. The little dog tilts its head in a mimicking way as he stares at the strange human. Castiel sighs and frowns as he looks into the puppy's chocolate brown eyes. The puppy whimpers a little, its tail wagging across the cement. Cass squats down and looks at the puppy. "Are you lost?"

The puppy, completely oblivious to what the angel is saying, waddles over to the angel and stands on its hind legs, its paws resting on Cass's knee. The puppy sniffles a little as he smells the scent of the jerky coming from the grocery bag. Cass looks at the puppy and follows his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but you can't have this." Cass says apologetically. "This belongs to my friend."

The puppy cocks his head and Cass sighs. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a jerky stick. He opens it and rips off a piece, handing it to the puppy. The puppy munches on it, wagging its tail. Cass feels his heart warm as he watches the dog finish up the jerky. If only Dean could see this.

His face falls at the sudden realization. Dean. Dean is sick. Dean is waiting on Cass. Castiel stands up and sighs, walking towards his car once more. He once again hears the pitter-patter of paw prints and stares at the puppy.

"Stay," Cass says as he holds a finger up. The puppy sits and watches the tall man, wagging its tail. Castiel turns around and starts walking towards his car when, once again, he hears the pitter-patter of paws. He turns around and tries to give the puppy a warning look, but the puppy simply smiles, its pink tongue sticking out and its tail wagging.

There's a crisp wind that blows and it makes Cass frown. He takes in the puppy's appearance. The animal doesn't have a collar, and there is no one else in sight. Cass looks up at the sky and notices that there are some storm clouds coming in. He looks back down at the puppy.

"Dean is going to kill me," Cass mutters as he rubs his forehead with his hand. He looks at the puppy. "Alright. Come on."

The puppy's ears perk and it jumps up and trots right along Castiel's feet as they go to his car. Castiel opens the passenger door and let's the dog jump up. The puppy pants softly as it sits still while Cass puts the groceries on the floor. He stands back up and closes the door. He walks over to the driver side, gets in, and closes the door. He starts the car and looks down at the puppy who is watching him with curious eyes.

"Yep." Cass confirms. "Dean is going to kill me."

Dean coughs once more as he hears the sound of a car pull up outside of the bunker.

"It's about damn time, Cass." Dean sighs as he closes his laptop. He hears the bunker door open and then close, footsteps echoing through the bunker.

"Cass is that you?"

"Yes Dean, I'm here." Cass says as he walks into view. Dean looks the angel up and down and notices something different.

"Cass," Dean says wearily.

"Yes?" Cass says blankly.

"Why do I smell wet dog?"

Castiel's face reddens a little. In an attempt to change the subject, Castiel says, "I got pie."

"Cass," Dean says, locking his green eyes with Castiel's blue ones.

"Yes Dean?"

Before Dean can say anything, he notices that the inside pocket of Castiel's trench coat moves.

"Cass, you didn't.." Dean sighs.

Castiel walks over to Dean and sits down, giving him his space. "Dean," he says wearily. Dean watches as Cass pulls out a black puppy out of the inside of his pocket.

"Cass," he groans as he leans back. "You bought a dog?"

"No, I found a dog. Well, more like he found me. It's a funny story actually, I-"

"I don't care." Dean frowns. "We're not keeping the dog."

Cass frowns and looks at Dean. "Please?"

Dean shakes his head. "No. No way in hell."

Cass pouts and Dean ignores the urge to give in. He's about to say something when the little puppy crawls from Castiel's hands and over to Dean, wagging it's tail slowly as its big brown eyes stare into his.

Dean's heart aches a little and he looks away from the dog. He looks back at Cass and sighs.

"You're lucky I love you." Dean says.

Cass's face turns into a full blown grin. "So that's a yes?"

Dean sighs. "Yeah, you can keep him."

Castiel leans over and kisses Dean softly, his lips soft against Dean's. Dean will never admit it, but these kind of kisses are his weakness. Cass pulls away and smiles at the puppy.

"So what should we name him?" Castiel asks, looking at Dean.

Dean stares at the puppy for a moment, thinking.

"How about Des?"

Castiel looks at the puppy who looks back at him, panting and wagging his tail. Cass smiles softly.

"Des it is."


	3. The Angel and The Alcohol NSFW

_***WARNING EXTREMELY SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU GET OFFENDED BY THIS STUFF OR GET REPULSED BY THE STUFF, DO NOT READ IT. THIS IS SMUT BASICALLY. NO NOT EVEN BASICALLY. IT IS SMUT. 100%. I'M WARNING YOU NOW SO IF YOU READ PAST THIS WARNING, IT IS ON YOU.**_

 _ **ARE YOU STILL READING?**_

 _ **YES?**_

 _ **OK WELL THEN ENJOY 3***_

I walk over to the table and sit down, grabbing my lap top and sliding it closer to me. Sam's out looking for Metatron and only God knows where Cass is. Cass is still dealing with the changes of being human. I scowl a little, trying to ignore the fact that Metatron is somewhere out there with Cass's grace. I swear to god, I will find him and kill him.

Nobody hurts Cass. Not on my watch.

As I start to type, I hear the bunker door open and close and then heavy footsteps. I turn around and look at the person who has walked in. Or should I say former angel.

"Hey Cass." I say softly. I take in his appearance and frown a little. His hair is disheveled and his blue eyes are worn down. I stand up and walk over to him. "Cass, are you alright?"

"I found a liquor store," he sighs.

"And?"

"I drank it."

I sigh and lead him to a chair. "I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thank you." Cass says. I walk over to the kitchen and grab a glass, filling it with ice cool water. I walk back into the bunker and hand it to him.

"Here you go."

Cass takes a large sip and when he sets it down, the glass is empty. He sighs.

"I'm still thirsty." he says.

"Well you downed that water like vodka." I say.

"My apologies." Cass says. "I'm still in that mind set."

"I understand." I say as I sit down. I look at Cass who is sort of staring off in the distance.

"I hate this." Cass frowns. I look at him.

"Hate what?"

"Being human." Cass sighs. "All I can feel is sadness right now. I felt sadness when I had my grace, but this is way more intense."

I nod my head and sort of smile. "You'll get used to it. That's why there's a thing called alcohol, which I know you are aware of."

Cass looks at me. "So this is why you drink?"

I shrug. "Part of it."

Cass sighs and scoots over to me. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "It's fine."

I look over at the bookshelf. I look back at Cass. "You want to read?"

Cass looks over at the books. "Sure."

I stand up and walk over to the shelf and grab a book. When I turn around, I'm nose to nose with Cass.

"Cass," I sigh.

"Yes?" he asks softly.

The tone in his voice catches me off guard. "Um, personal space."

Cass looks at me. "I know."

I tilt my head a little. I'm against the wall, Cass resting his hands on either side of my head. I swallow, my Adam's apple no doubt bobbing up and down.

"Cass," I whisper wearily.

"Dean," he whispers back and then leans in, closing the space between us. Our lips collide together and I feel my mind go blank. His lips are soft and tender and very inviting. I kiss him back softly, his hands running through my hair slowly. He pulls away softly to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry," he mutters. "I don't know what-"

I cut him off by kissing him back, towering over him as my tongue slowly slides into his mouth. We fight for dominance, but I win within seconds as he becomes putty in my hand. I can taste the alcohol on his tongue and lips and it's intoxicating. I run my hand down his neck and slowly down his chest, his breath hitching. I pull away softly, and intertwine my fingers with his.

"Dean, what are-"

"Follow me." I say and I pull him out of the library, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into my bedroom. I look at Cass, his eyes full of curiosity and awe. He looks at my lips once more and then back at me. I look at him with a serious look. "Do you want this?" Cass is silent, but nods his head. I smirk a little. "Good, me too."

I lean down and kiss him softly again, running my hands down his neck, past his shoulders, and under his trench coat and jacket. I deepen the kiss as his trench coat and jacket falls down onto the floor in a crumpled heap. We both slide ours shoes off and then I lean back in and kiss him. His tongue moves with mine, and before I know it, his hands are pushing my plaid over shirt off. I smile a little as we kiss and I slowly grab his tie, undoing the crooked knot. I pull the tie off with a simple tug and then work on unbuttoning his dress shirt.

He's panting heavily and his face is covered with a light shade of pink. It's a cute look.

I slowly slide the dress shirt off and kiss the corner of his mouth, making sure my mouth is soft and light. I then create a trail of kisses from the corner of his mouth to his jawline, my hands set on his waist softly but firm. I make my way down to the crook of his neck and then nip it softly, making him gasp. I smirk a little. I can tell that he's not used to his 5th sense; feeling.

I pull away and slowly lead him over to the bed. I sit him down and straddle him as I sit up and pull my gray v-neck over my head. I feel his hands slide down my stomach and my breath hitches at how soft his touch is. I bite my lip, watching him intently as he gazes at me with a mixture of lust and another emotion that I've never seen before. Not from anyone. I rest my arms on his shoulders, my forehead against his. He rests his hands on my hips, watching me intently, his hands sliding up and down my back softly. We're in such an intimate position that it's intoxicating and a foreign feeling at the same time.

I kiss him softly, feeling like I can't ever get enough of his lips. Cass stops at my belt and bites his lip as he looks up at me. I smirk.

"Easy there Tiger. We have time."

Cass's face turns a light pink and I chuckle as I lean down and kiss him softly, my hands exploring his bare chest. I move down to his neck and kiss it softly, my hand sliding down his front. I can feel his excitement tight against his pants. I brush the bulge with my fingertips lightly making him gasp and sigh quickly. I smirk a little and then kiss him on his collarbone, nipping at it and licking it, getting a satisfying moan to escape from his lips.

"Dean," he moans softly. I grin against his skin and then kiss his collarbone and slowly make my way down. Our eyes lock as I slowly slide my tongue down his stomach, making him flinch and squirm. I make my way down to his pants and then kiss the bulging outline through the fabric. He closes his eyes tightly, gasping.

I unbutton his pants and pull them down, letting them fall to the floor in a crumpled pile. I pull down his boxers, letting his excitement spring free. I kiss his tip and then lick it slowly, leaving a trail of saliva on it. Cass moans as he arches his back. I lick it a few more times as Cass squirms and moans. I move back up and kiss him softly, pouring passion into this kiss. He has no idea how badly I've wanted this.

"Dean," he whimpers. "I need you."

"I know," I whisper. "I need you too."

I reach into my drawer and grab a bottle of lube. He looks at it and then up at me.

"What is that?" he asks curiously.

"It's something that'll help." I say. I kiss him softly and then tell him to roll over. He complies, rolling onto his stomach. I pull my pants and boxers off, letting my own excitement spring free. I pour some lube into my hand and then softly rub his entrance, making sure that I get every area. He gasps as he shivers from the cold liquid. Once I'm done, I align myself with him. "This might hurt a little, but only for a small amount of time. I promise."

Cass nods his head and I kiss his shoulder softly as I slowly slide into him. He groans softly, grabbing my pillows tightly. Soon, I am all the way in. I let him adjust to the feeling and then I start to pull out and then go back in. I get into a steady rhythm soon, and he's moaning my name.

"Dean," he moans as I continue my rhythm. I help him turn around so that we're eye to eye as I start my rhythm again. I kiss him softly as I start to reach my high. I feel him start to quiver and I pick up my speed. He tilts his head back, grabbing my shoulders firmly. Before I know it, I lose myself in him, feeling like I'm on cloud nine.

"Cass," I moan quietly as he trembles around me and then reaches his high.

"Dean!" he groans as he tilts his head back, reaching his high. I kiss his neck softly, knowing that I'm causing his senses to go into overload. His entire body stiffens as he clenches his jaw, closing his eyes tightly. I let him ride out this new feeling and fall down from his high. He soon is weak and is in my arms, his head on my shoulder. I pull out slowly and then lie him down. I kiss his temple and stand up.

He watches me intently, his eyes drooping a little.

"Where are you going?" he asks softly.

"To go get some towels and clothes." I say. "I need to clean up your little mess."

Cass's face turns a bright red and I chuckle as I walk into the bathroom and grab some towels. I walk back into the room to see Cass wearing my plaid over shirt and some black sweat pants. He's sitting on the bed, his legs across from each other, 'criss-cross-applesauce' as my teacher called it in kindergarten. I wipe up the leftover mess and then put the towels in the hamper. I slide on my pajama pants and then walk back over to the bed. I sit down and Cass cuddles into me.

I pull the blankets over us and kiss his temple softly.

"Dean, I love you." Cass says after a few moments of quietness.

"I had no idea," I say sarcastically.

I feel Cass smile against my chest. "Is that sarcasm?"

"Yes," I chuckle. "It is Cass."

He wraps his arms around my waist and I feel him snuggle into me. Soon he's dozing off, but I don't let him fall asleep just yet.

"Hey, Cass." I whisper.

"Yes Dean?" he asks quietly.

"I love you too."

"I had no idea," Cass says sarcastically. I chuckle.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Yes," he says as he looks up at me. "It is Dean."


End file.
